Naruto: The Lazy Nin
by XxGodlikexX
Summary: Naruto has a mixed bloodline, from the ancestry of Minato and Kushina. Wanna find out more? Read
1. Chapter 1

"Stating"

'Thinking'

" **Stating** " *Mostly beasts*

' **Thinking** ' *Mostly beasts also*

Naruto: The Lazy Nin

" **ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!** "

"Do you really need to do this Yondaime, you still have yet to do so much in this world" Hiruzen Sarutobi, Professor, Sandaime Hokage, and the Shinobi no Kami said looking at the blonde Namikaze.

"Hai Sandaime-oyaji, I need to seal it into my son, hopefully the villa-" "Minato! Just seal it now already, it's already hard that my son is gonna have that beast inside his gut! I can't hold it any longer!" Kushina, The Hot Habanero. One of the most powerful S-rank kunoichi interjected Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage who was famous for being known as Konoha no **Kiiroi Senkō** , who was able to kill Iwa's batallions, and is also the fastest man in the world beat A after their encounter.

The Yondaime frowned, this was it. For the village, and for Naruto. "I'm sorry Sandaime-oyaji, but I need to do this," balling his fists, he needed to do this. "as a father and hokage."

Knowing he couldn't stop this man, he shook his head and let a tear drop as the **Kiiroi Senkō** flashed to where baby Naruto was.

" **SHIKI FUIN!** "

A ghost like creature wearing a white kimono then came out, it was carrying a set of prayer beeds and had a tanto in his mouth. It then proceeded to hold on Minato's soul making him grunt at the pain, this creature was really strong for sure.

Minato then commanded it to take the half of Kyuubi's soul and chakra, sealing it to himself. (Which made him grunt even more XD) As he proceeded to do a set of handseals, The kyuubi seemed to know what was happening and did all it could do, fearing it would be sealed again and went in to stab the baby form of Naruto.

 **BUSHHHHH** *Don't know the sound effect*

Blood splashed at the baby Naruto, making it cry loudly. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry you won't get to grow up with a family, no mother, no father," as if the Naruto could understand, he stopped crying and went silent. Minato on the other hand frowned, he wanted Kushina to be there for Naruto "Kushina-" "It's okay Minato, don't look so sad.. I'm- I'm happy. Happy that you loved me, happy that it's our son's birthday," tears flooded the face of both parents "Like… If I try to imagine surviving and three of us… Living together… I can't think of anything… Beyond 'I'd be so happy'." Hiruzen then appeared close enough so that he could see what was happening, he saw kushina talking while she and Minato where stabbed by the kyuubi "If I had any regrets… It would be that I won't see Naruto grow up." For the first time any many years, The God of Shinobi… cried.

He couldn't hear what they were saying next but a shout of "HAKKE FUIN!" a flash of bright light surrounded the Fire Country. He then opened his eyes as the light faded out, he then saw a white haired man who had a big build, had a kanji 油 (Oil) on his forehead protector.

This was Jiraiya the Gama-sennin and the Sensei of the now deceased Minato Namikaze.

"That brat-" "Jiraiya, I thought you were handling your spy network at THAT country?" Said Hiruzen.

"I had a bad feeling sensei, but it seems I was too late" The gama-sennin sighed, this was not good. Other villages may take advantages once the word of his surrogate son's death spread through outs the five big villages.

"So I guess this is baby Naruto here? Can we leave the fact that he exactly looks like a chibi Minato without his… whisker marks?" Sighing again, this was really not a good day.

Sadly chuckling to himself, his apprentice was dead, that brat really gives him a headache. All that's left of his surrogate son was now here as he picked up and embraced the Yondaime's only legacy. "I'm sorry Naruto, you will have a challenging life, a really hard one. But don't worry I'll take you with me when you're a little bit older"

Naruto seemed to understand as it giggled making Jiraiya slightly chuckled, Hiruzen smiled as he saw the scene in front of him. Naruto may never see his parents but He will be there for him.

* * *

(6 years later)

A crowed… or a mob was running after a blonde haired boy, who was at the moment laughing at the pursuers.

"That demon brat! Get him!"

"Kill that monster!"

"Let's finish what our Yondaime started!"

The blonde laughed more and more, these guys are really stupid. They can't even catch a six year old child.

"Come on old man, I thought older men like you have longer legs than children like me?" shouted the blonde as the people were getting angrier, they were losing the 'demon brat'.

"Just you wait you monster!" One of the mob shouted, though this only made Naruto get bored. This was supposed to be fun, he should have pranked the anbu as they can atleast challenge him.

Having enough, the blonde had it "Ahhh! What kind of game is this? It's like getting chased by turtles!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, by the order of the Sandaime Hokage you are to go to the tower an see him in his office now" An anbu suddenly appeared at the side of the Uzumaki.

This made Naruto grin "Then you better catch me first!" but pouted when the next thing he saw was the Sandaime's office.

"Ah Naruto, there's someone who I would like you to meet" the Third stated as a man dressed in a green short shirt kimono and a red haori smiled.

"This must be Naruto"

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this fan made fic, I'm kinda new in writing fics. I wrote one named Naruto: Kami no Jutsu, though it was a failure haha! Anyways leave any reviews!** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now this was weird.

He just got shunshined at the tower and some white haired old man knows his name.

Naruto looked at him warily "Who are you old geezer?"

A tick made its way to the man's forehead, how dare this brat! "You brat, I'm not old! I'm Jiraiya, The gama-sennin and the epitome of manliness, all women bow before this perfect being, you should to!" Said Jiraiya as he danced through that proclamation. "It's okay, you can call me Jiraiya-sama or Sennin-sama!"

"…"

"…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" this man was beyond sane! What kind of dance was that!? "You.. You look so stupid!" Naruto laughed

"Hey! Don't you know who I am? I was the one who trained the Yondaime Hokage!" Hoping that would silent this brat. Unfortunately,

"You expect me to believe that?!" shouted Naruto. "How could a pervert like you teach someone like the Yondaime?"

"Hey I'm not a pervert brat, I'm a super pervert!" Proudly claimed Jiraiya.

"ERO-SENNIN!"

Ero… Sennin?

Another tick mark appeared on his head "You brat! Come her-" "Jiraiya-kun please behave, Naruto this man here is my student Jiraiya." Now that stopped both of them as the Sandaime interrupted their little quarrel.

Seeing as they stopped, he continued "Jiraiya here is one of the sannin as you should know since I gave you books to read last year"

It was true, at October 10 at Naruto's birthday, That Hokage gave Naruto three books, History, Chakra and 'The tale Of The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'. It was one week later that day the Hokage found about Naruto's genius side which he rarely shows.

"Really, He's Jiraiya? This stupid looking pervert?" "Super pervert brat!" this caused Sarutobi to sigh, Jiraiya was acting like a child and Naruto is… a child, of course.

"Yes Naruto, He's the one who wrote your favorite book" said Sarutobi making Naruto form an O shape on his mouth. Jiraiya on the other hand was pumping his chest up, this brat seemed to admire one of his works. Maybe he should share his other works?

Curious to why he was really here, he asked "Okay, so what's in it for me?" Making on of the Sandaime's brows to rise, so his genius side is acting up.

"He's here because he has an offer for you" Now it was Naruto's turn raise his brows. "What offer?"

Again, pumping his chest up while smoke was coming out of his nose in the same time grinning "I'm gonna take you out of Konoha and train you" Now Naruto didn't expect this, first of all he thought he was called because of his pranks, now he was getting trained by a sannin.

"Wait what? Why?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Why not? I owe your parents big time brat" Jiraiya smiled, although there was tint of sadness to it.

"…"

Jiraiya just smiled sadly

"What?" Naruto was shocked, this man knew his parents. Maybe he knew where they were! "Where are they? Tell me!" He begged, for the first time of his life… he begged.

The Sannin and the Professor shared a look and nodded, "That's why you're coming with me, and I'll tell you what happened to them while training you" Jiraiya stated, know he was really serious.

"But" "But what?" Jiraiya interjected, "But what about the village? This place is my home" Naruto asked sadly, even though villagers hated him, this village was still his home. This is where he was born.

Both Jiraiya and Hiruzen smiled, the boy doesn't hate the village, that was a relief. "Relax, you'll be coming back just before you graduate to gennin since you'd be 13 years old at that time" Smiled Jiraiya as all of Naruto's worries were instantly replaced by his excitement. The sandaime laughed at this part.

"Then what are you waiting for, let's go!" Naruto turned his back and grabbed the door but stopped by Hiruzen, "Wait, I've got something for you" He tossed a ring towards Naruto. "Wear that, since you have large chakra reserves." Naruto looked at him quizzically.

"It will restrict you from accessing chakra to the minimum point so that you can control it better, the restriction will automatically lessen until you can control your whole chakra reserves." This was a little gift, it would be too hard for someone to control kage level reserves with no training.

Naruto was still looking at quizzically while wearing the ring, as if he didn't get it. Sandaime sighed, Naruto was supposed to be smart "Well think of it like this, we slightly have the same amount of chakra because of you being an Uzumaki" partially lying there, "but because of that you'll have a hard time controlling it, I won't because I was constantly controlling my chakra while it was still very low when I was young. Your chakra on the other hand grew faster than normal making it hard for you to make a bunshin since you have little to no control over it, now what that ring does is that it cuts almost 90% of your chakra so that you can control it better. After that, the ring will slowly give you your chakra back little by little when it feels that you perfectly controlled what it gave you. You understand now?" Finishing his long lesson, Hiruzen then looked at the blonde.

This made Naruto laugh so hard making Hiruzen and Jiraiya doubt that Naruto was still sane, who would laugh at a good lesson from the professor?

"Old man, you didn't really need to explain. I already knew what it was made for when I slid it on my finger." Laughed Naruto as both Hiruzen and Jiraiya sweatdropped.

Openning the door he turned around "And by the way old man" getting a raise of eyebrows as response, "Your lessons bore me, I took time acknowledging the beauty of the ring instead" tick marks appeared on Hiruzen's forehead as Naruto left, Jiraiya laughed at his sensei so hard and went after Naruto.

* * *

(At that night)

At a Ramen stand slurping to what he called the food of the gods, Naruto was having a conversation with Ayame, A girl who was close to Naruto since she and her father Teuchi loved Naruto like family.

"I promise you Ayame-nee, Teuchi-jiji! When I become rich, I'm gonna make this stand into a big booming restaurant that will serve ramen only!" this made Ayame laughed as well as Teuchi at the back of the stand cooking while reading newspaper.

"Look who I found here" The curtain of the stand was opened by a pervert you should know.

"Yo, brat" he sat next to Naruto and ordered a pork ramen which Ayame happily served, though he instantly finished it.

"So brat, ready?" asked Jiraiya but got no response since Naruto was busy eating the food of the Gods. Sighing to himself, this kid reminded him of someone he knew, the way he eats ramen and ignore everything else, imagining the red fiery hair that person had made him shiver till now. How come dead people scare him anyways? he was a sannin, even though he was a perverted one

Smacking the blonde in the head, "Let's go brat!" "Whaaaat? One more ramen please" Naruto pleaded but then pouted as Jiraiya shook his head no.

(2 hours later)

Seeing as it was now too dark to see, they sat a camp near a river they found and made a bonfire, Naruto was wondering though, where will they be going?

Seeing the look on Naruto's face, Jiraiya chuckled making Naruto raise one of his brow, "What?"

"Nothing" but Naruto didn't buy that. "Whaaaat?"

"Nothing you brat!" smacking Naruto in the head making the short blonde groan. "By the way, where are we going? Lightning country? Water country? Oh! What about outside the Nation?"

Shooking his head as a sweat dropped on his forehead, "Before we get to sleep, What do you know of the Yondaime Hokage?"

 **Aaaaand that's done, please leave a review.**


End file.
